Music Meme
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: From deviantart, akuroku centric. 10 drabbles based from songs on my ipod.


Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put your music player on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs.

Do ten songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

AkuRoku

Liar, Liar (Burn in Hell)-The Used

Axel growled angrily, whipping another arc of fire out to catch a heartless in the face. His growl changed to a humorless laugh as the thing shrieked and burned racing around for a moment before falling dead to the floor.

So many things he and Roxas had said to each other, promises they'd made about what would happen after Kingdom Hearts was complete and they had their own hearts. So many words and promises. It was all a lie.

Because in the end, Roxas left Axel alone. In the end, he was a liar. Axel would be sure that the world burned for it.

It's Tearing Up My Heart- N*Sync

"Axel…Axel, this has to stop." The heat of their earlier passions was still thick in the room. Roxas' heart was still beating quicker then normal. He was going to kill the afterglow, but it was the only way he could think to get the redhead to listen to him.

"Why?" Axel snapped, sitting up with flashing eyes. "It's a good thing, Roxas, why ruin it?"

"Because it's just sex and I want more!" Roxas said calmly, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I love you Axel, and I can't just continue to be your fuck buddy. When we're together, it's fantastic, but it hurts too. You're tearing me apart and I can't take it. You have to make a decision."

Axel shook his head slowly, and then he got out of bed and collected his things. He left Roxas feeling even more broken then before.

Spice Up Your Life- Spice Girls

"Roxas! Roxas, please? Come dance with me, it'll be a lot of fun!" Axel begged. He'd been pestering Roxas since they'd arrived at the club to dance with him, and Roxas was about ready to kill him.

"Axel, you know I can't dance! You said if I came here with you, you wouldn't make me!"

Axel crossed his arms and pouted a bit. "I'm not making you, I'm asking you. It would make me really happy if you would, Roxy. Our relationship is so boring, we need a little spice!"

Roxas was a bit hurt by Axel's claim. Did he really think they were boring? He'd show him.

"Fine," Roxas said, eyes narrowing. "You want spice? I'll show you spice." He hopped from his bar stool, grabbed Axel's wrist, and dragged him to the dance floor.

Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance

"You think you can just leave? You think you can do anything without me?" Roxas yelled, smashing his water glass on the floor. "You were nothing without me, and if you walk out that door you'll be nothing again!"

Axel took a shaky breath, wondering how they'd come to this. What had once been a loving relationship had turned in to a tyrannical bout of verbal abuse. He'd stayed so long because he loved Roxas, but now he knew he had to leave.

"I can live without you, Roxas. I think it's you who can't live without me. I'm not afraid of being alone. I can walk on my own…but, god, you just can't stand it, can you?"

Roxas' angry eyes suddenly looked quite child-like, and Axel knew that he was right. Roxas feared loneliness. It made the redhead's heart ache, but he knew he couldn't stay. It would destroy them both.

"Roxas. Listen, Roxy, I love you. I'll always love you. But I can't stay. You need help. You get some counseling and clean up your act and I'll come back."

Roxas nodded slowly, and Axel walked out into the world alone.

The Worst Pies in London-Helena Bonham Carter (Sweeney Todd)

Roxas stared at the counter of his forlorn little restaurant sadly. Business was terrible, and he knew that he'd have to sell soon. There was no way to keep up the payments. He'd been so sure that he could do it, that he could go into the world out from under his father's thumb and make it on his own. He'd failed. Miserably. He had a good business mind, but no real food skills. A diner had probably been a bad idea.

The door jingled as it opened, and Roxas looked at the tall redhead who had entered in surprise.

"Hey, are you hiring?" he asked. He looked to be, much like Roxas, fresh out of college. "You'd be astounded how hard it is to find a damn job in this city."

"Yeah, well…this place is about to go under," Roxas said, waving around the empty room. "I had too much faith in my cooking abilities."

The redhead got a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Well, I'm fresh out of culinary school. Business major, right?"

At Roxas' nod, he grinned. "Well…I have a friend who majored in marketing…I think with the right deals, we could be on our way to something beautiful. I'm Axel. How'd you like to be business partners?"

Friend Like That- Hawk Nelson

"I don't understand how you guys are so perfect together," Sora sighed, taking a sip of his beer. Roxas followed his gaze over to his redheaded boyfriend, smiling a bit as he saw Axel score another goal in foosball and proceed to do a dorky victory dance.

"It's simple, really," Roxas said.

"Well, don't hold out on me!" Sora insisted. "Riku and I argue just as often as we get along. You and Axel never fight. How do you do it?"

"It's simple, Sora. I don't think of him as my boyfriend. He'd my best friend, first, foremost, and forever."

The Perfect Scene- Mercy Mercedes

Roxas let out a small sigh as he entered their shitty little apartment. He'd met his boyfriend in college when they'd ended up as roommates as sophomores. Roxas was an art major, Axel a music major. They'd hit it off immediately and their friendship had turned in to a six year long relationship. Neither of them could find a job and their existence was meager at best. They lived in a shitty little apartment in the middle of a shitty neighborhood. They were dream chasers, and it was killing their finances.

Roxas threw his keys of the counter and walked back to enter their bedroom. Axel was reading a book, waiting for him to come home. Roxas smiled to himself. Despite all their financial issues, he didn't want it any other way. This was the perfect scene.

Once Upon A December- Anastasia

The feeling of warmth and love and the flashes of green eyes haunted his dreams. This person, whoever he was, had a huge effect on Roxas' subconscious. Every spare moment was spent thinking of those green eyes and the love that came with them. Roxas wanted that feeling more then anything. He felt like he was missing something…or someone. Like he'd had the love of his life ripped away…but Roxas knew that there was no such man in Twilight Town, and he'd never been anywhere else.

It was all like a forgotten memory.

Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band- The Beatles

Axel growled angrily, kicking the locker next to him. It left a dent in the metal surface, but it also left an ache in Axel's toes. He let out another growl for good measure.

His calculus teacher had just informed him he was failing. If he didn't bring up his grade ten points in six days, he wouldn't graduate. Bastard! How could he wait to tell him that until they very last minute?

"Fuck!" he growled, punching the very same locker just to feel the satisfaction of pain.

"Axel?" he whipped around, deflating slightly when he was met with the sight of Roxas and Demyx, his best friends.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm failing Calc."

The blondes exchanged a knowing glance before shrugging. "We'll help you study, Axel. We've got your back."

Axel smiled a bit, touched by their willingness to help, and put his arms around their shoulders. "Thanks guys."

_I get by with a little help from my friends._

Here in Your Arms- Hellogoodbye

Roxas kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers, slipping in to bed beside his boyfriend at long last. He'd taken a trip for the weekend, and it was nice to be home. Axel stirred as Roxas made himself comfortable. When he noticed Roxas was home, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close.

"Hey, baby. I missed you," he whispered, voice sleepy.

"I missed you, too," Roxas responded, pressing his lips to Axel's in a simple chaste peck.

Axel mumbled something back, but it only took moments for him to fall back asleep. Roxas smiled and buried his face in the redhead's chest, never feeling happier and more

at peace then he was when he was there. No place in the world was like being safe, warm, and loved in Axel's arms.

A/N: Hmmm…that was a lot of fun, and a nice little challenge too. I wrote it in hopes of helping my writer's block go away and it seems to have worked, at least a little.

I hope you enjoyed that. If you did, you should try it (and review!) It's a good way to get the creative juices flowing. I never realized I could come up with an idea that quickly in the span of a three minute song.


End file.
